Shattered time: The path of Redemption
by Thee Ark
Summary: While World of Warcraft is an amazing game, I feel like the storyline for Warcraft has suffered as a directly result of Blizzard trying to work toward a bigger fanbase. This is how I would have liked events to unfold. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Interlude

The sand spilled through his hand, and as each grain hit the floor the Sands of time shattered. Nozdormu, the Aspect of Time had finally failed in his task. Kintari watched the timeline unfold throughout all of time, for he watched it from without. Nozdormu had altered the natural fate of time!

The Titans, an ancient godlike race of beings that had brought life to Azeroth had left in their wisdom guardians, who would in their absence protect their creation.  
Aman'Thul the High Father and leader of the Pantheon had charged Nozdormu with the protection of Time. However he charged another, Kintari, with the protection of time from outside of time.  
Aman'Thul knew that the Old Gods, who the Titans had imprisoned within Azeroth itself had the power to manipulate even time, and would use their power given the chance to change time to break free from their prison. Knowing this Aman'Thule left Kintari to watch all timelines uninfluenced by their passing, so that he may watch all times as they unfold, for there are many, and while there is only one true timeline, the others may be used to affect the main, and Kintari must protect against this.

Aman'Thul had shown Nozdormu his death in the future, so that he would not think his powers so great that he was the master of fate, and time, but its protector. However the Old Gods had changed the fate of Nozdormu's demise, so great was their power. The future Nozdormu would fall to the corruption of the Old Gods and try to prevent his death by creating the Infinite Dragonflight to try and alter past events.  
Nozdormu's failure however was not his fall to corruption. Kintari could only assume that seeing what the future held for Nozdormu, made Nozdormu try and change his fate, and had blinded him to the consequences.  
Nozdormu's greatest failure was to allow his powers to end, so that Deathwing may be finally defeated. Anyone within the timeline would have seen the act as an honourable one, and a great sacrifice. Kintari knew it for the selfish act it was, as he watched from without. Nozdormu allowed himself to become powerless, for without the great powers Aman'Thul had given him he would be unable to become the corrupted Murozond, allowing Nozdormu to become mortal.  
The timeline would have indeed followed this path, without the Old God's influence, Nozdormu would have given up his powers and died a mortal's death, but with the creation of Murozond, when Nozdormu allowed his powers to be taken he had caused a paradox, a paradox that directly affected the Aspect of Time and so all times. With all times being changed, the true and natural timeline would be shattered as a result; Kintari would finally be forced to directly interfere with the flow of time itself.

Kintari could not challenge and change the Old Gods manipulation directly; instead he would be forced to make a future that would deny the Aspects from surrendering their power to the Dragon Soul. However if Deathwing was allowed to live on he would destroy the Aspects and all life and if he was killed the Old Gods would be able to break free of their elemental imprisonment, for while the Old Gods manipulated Nefarian into becoming Deathwing, in his own twisted way he still seeks to protect Azeroth. Each of these two paths would be an end to the Natural flow of time. Only one path lay before Kintari, redemption. For the future of Azeroth of time to continue Deathwing must die, and Nefarian the Aspect of Earth must be reborn.  
Kintari had watched the flow of time, and seen fates that would and would not be, and so for the first time he entered the shattered time.

Kintari sent out his sight, seeking he who would be the first step the Earth Wardens salvation. While he was now subject to time, he was free to view and appear anywhere in the present. Now he found himself deep within the temple of a shattered world, the planet much like time had been brought to such a state by the betrayal of one who should have known better. Kintari looked upon the face of one alien to this world, betrayer they called him now. He too had once held such hope and promise for his people, he too would become feared and hated, his body changed beyond recognition, and he too would find his demise at the hands of his kin.  
Not only would he be his first step to saving the true timeline, but if he could save the Betrayer, his hope for redeeming the Earth Warden would grow that much brighter. Kintari knew that without a true timeline, all fates have become an unknown, and while his power maybe great, his too was now uncertain and he could not allow his presence be known to the world, or the true timeline would never be remade, instead he must remain a ghost to the Azeroth and his influences must never be known as the workings of a Titan.  
Kintari had chosen this path, for much like his Kin Algalon, Kintari too had been swayed by the mortal races of Azeroth, and he knew that the path he had chosen would not only save the true timeline if he was successful, but also give the mortal races a fighting chance for the future. Kintari had seen what awaited Azeroth and the forces that are making their way to a world that had denied them too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellfire peninsula

Kintari's missions depended upon key elements being collected or changed that allowed for Illidan's fate to be changed.

The first was an artifact from the Demon Lord, Kazzak. Kazzak was the start of the events that would be known as the Burning crusade. With the defeat of his master, Archimonde, Kazzak had retreated to the Tainted scar, an area within the Blasted lands, where he planned for a way to regain contact with the Burning Legion.

Kazzak strived for years to regain contact with the Burning Legion, and finally his efforts had resulted in the discovery of an artifact that allowed him to reopen the Dark portal. Pleased with his triumph and eager to return to the Legion he charged through the Dark portal, hoping to use the Legions stronghold there to contact his master.

What Kazzak found on the other side of the portal however shattered his hopes. The Legions forces had been decimated, a handful of the Legions forces remained who had been driven back toward the Dark portal as they had hoped to use it as a way to escape the broken planet.

Kazzak had soon learned that Illidan the betrayer had made his way to Outland with an army of Blood elves and Naga, together with the Broken, the natives of Outland, Illidan had taken control of the Black Temple, and had since worked to destroy the Legions forces on Outland.

Trapping the Pit lord Magtheridon within the depths of Hellfire citadel, Illidan had used the demons blood and the Orcs of Outland to make an army of Fel Orcs that he used to track down the remainder of the Legions forces.

Having learned this Kazzak quickly took control of the demon forces, as he organized them to make their stand against Illidan's forces, until he found himself fighting on two fronts. With his focus set on the Fel Orcs, Kazzak had noticed too late as the Azeroth forces poured through the Dark portal, quickly gaining a foothold at the base of the portal. Trapped between the two Kazzak had quickly begun construction of Demon gates, which he used to summon any of the Legions scattered forces to reinforce his army.

Despair almost took hold of Kazzak until he discovered the Legion was still in control of the Throne of Kil'jaeden, and area in the mountains of the hellfire lands. Kazzak withdrew to the seat of power, hoping to use the artifact that he had used to contact his master through the twisted nether, however its magic's had been spent, and his entire focus had been spent trying to reenergize the artifact before his forces failed.

Ultimately the Demon Lord Kazzak's fate was sealed; the Azeroth forces had overcome the demons and travelled to the Throne of Kil'jaeden where they put an end to the Demon Lord. Kintari had watched as the forces battled the Demon Lord, this was the first and easiest of his changes to the timeline. He only had to wait for the time until he could take the Artifact from the Throne of Kil'jaeden where Kazzak had left it when he had engaged the forces of Azeroth, without being noticed by demon or mortal. Now with a way to contact Kil'jaeden the next phase of Kintari's plan could continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrande Whisperwind

With the Legion forces defeated the mortals of Azeroth turned their attention to the Fel Orcs, mistaking the demonic fuelled Orcs for more of the Legion's forces. They battled the Fel Orcs until they had retreated into the Hellfire citadel, their stronghold within the centre of the peninsular. Alliance and Horde elite groups worked their way through the citadel wiping out the remaining Orcs and demons within. Deep within the depths of the citadel they found the imprisoned Pit Lord Magtheridon whose blood had been used to create the Fel Orcs.

Killing the Fel Orcs that kept the demon chained, Magtheridon broke free. Weakened from his imprisonment and loss of blood the forces of Azeroth quickly brought the Pit lords life to an end.

Now with the Azeroth forces advancement into Zangarmarsh, Kintari prepare for their arrival into the city of Shattrath, as he would need to manipulate the Night Elves into taking responsibility for their kin, for they were the only race who he hoped would spare the Betrayer.

With this in mind Kintari had to make Tyrande Whisperwind take an active part in the assault upon the Black Temple. It was unclear to Kintari why Tyrande in the "Old time" as he now thought of the shattered timeline, had never done so, for it was her actions that had led to Illidan's position, and he would remind her of this.

For ten thousand years Illidan Stormrage had been imprisoned within the barrow dens, guarded by the Wardens. When the Burning Legion invaded, Tyrande Whisperwind had taken it upon herself to free Illidan from his prison. Malfurion Stormrage, Illidan's brother, strongly disagreed with her decision, convinced that Illidan's hunger for power was still a danger. Ignoring his warnings Tyrande sort to free him.

The Wardens guarding Illidan were unwilling to free their charge, and fought the priestess to the death as she fought her way through the barrow den to free Illidan.

Freed after ten thousand years Illidan was eager prove his true power to his brother, and that his will was his own.

However with his need to prove himself and his hunger for power Illidan learned of an artifact of power that the demons where using to corrupt the forest of Felwood. After fighting his way to the artifact known as the Skull of Gul'dan, Illidan consumed the powers for his own, transforming him into something neither demon or elf. With his new found power Illidan quickly dispatched the remaining demon forces within the area.

Malfurion returned to find Illidan transformed, mistaking his brother for a demon Malfurion demanded to know what it had done with his brother. Learning the truth, Malfurion was appalled with his brother, claiming that Illidan had sold his soul to the demons for power.

Feeling betrayed after his sacrifice and defeating the demons, Illidan gladly left his brother and the lands of Kalimdor behind.

These events were allowed to unfold due to Tyrande's actions. Kintari replayed the memories to her while she slept; manipulating her mind, convincing her that Illidan was her responsibility, and the Night Elves.

Within the following weeks of the Alliance and Horde entering Zangarmarsh, Tyrande and a company of her Sentinels set forth for Outland.

Kintari path was set, forever had he changed the flow of time, and the echoes of his actions would forever effect the future of this world, and still more ripples would he be forced to make.


	4. Chapter 4

The forces advance

Time flowed, each moment like a string, which bound together forming the True time. The paradox caused by Nozdormu had broken that flow, had Kintari not reset time back to the moment of the Dark portal's opening, Nozdormu's actions would repeat in a constant loop known as 'End Time'. Now with the flow once more moving toward the events of the paradox, Kintari had been forced to play upon the strings, adding his own tune to the flow.

Events on Outland had unfolded much like Kintari had expected, even with his influences. Time followed its own course, even if influenced by others it would ultimately return to its true path, the only exception being a paradox.

Tyrande Whisperwind had arrived on Outland a week after the forces of Azeroth discovered Shattrath city. The Naaru were happy to accept the Azeroth forces, as they had come under attack from Illidan's forces and where eager to accept new allies.

Tyrande had insisted upon the Night Elves leading the main force that was to assault the Black Temple. The Horde had happily agreed for them to deal with their own kind, under condition that the Blood Elves would lead the attack on Tempest Keep's the Eye. Tyrande readily agreed that each would take care of their own.

The other races within the Alliance and Horde would split their forces between the two elf groups. The Horde command with the Night Elves would answer to Tyrande Whisperwind, and the Alliance command would answer to Lady Liadrin who would lead the Blood Elf forces.

Kintari readied himself for the months that would follow; his involvement would not be required in the Night Elves progress through the lands of Shadowmoon Valley. His influence would be needed elsewhere, if Illidan was to be redeemed bonds of the past must be tested, as only through them may he be pulled from the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Temple rang with the sounds of war. Two days had passed since they had found the breach within the Black Temples walls, now battled raged with as the Alliance and Horde forces continued to push their way through the labyrinth of the Black Temple.

Each area taken by the Azeroth forces was brought with countless lives, even with the help of the Ashentoung, a faction of Broken lead by Akama who joined the Azeroth forces to be free of Illidan's madness.

A small force who had joined with Akama had fought together to find Illidan. Now they watched as Akama used his power to break the protective enchantments upon the door.

The group surrounded the Broken. The Black Temple was filled with the sounds of each battle, the shouts and screams echoed as they bounced along the barren stone walls.

"This door is all that stands between us and the Betrayer, stand aside friends.

Akama quickly searched for a weakness in the spell so that he may break it.

Dismay gripped Akama; his power was not enough to open the doors. "I cannot do this alone."

"You are not alone Akama"

The spirits of his brethren appeared by his side.

"The spirits of your people will always be with you"

That his brethren still stood with him sent a joy and relief through Akama that he could never hope to express through words.

His vision of having to play along with Illidan's madness so that he may stay his hand against his people, and allow the forces of Azeroth this chance had been a heavy burden upon Akama's soul. His own people had hated and cursed him, and still he could not risk telling them the reason for his actions. Now to know that even after their death the spirits of his people would stand by him and his decision after it had become known to them lifted a weight that had almost crushed him.

With the doubts that had surrounded him over his chosen path he knew he could finally stand proudly with his brothers.

Renewed and with the spirit of his people with him, Akama once more assaulted the spells placed upon the door shattering the spells.

Without the spells to keep them together the doors shot back into the walls of the Black Temple. Silence settled over the group as they peered into the darkness within. Each man and women had worked toward this very moment, but only now had the reality of their situation become clear to them, within lay the betrayer, and the horrors they would face within played with their imagination as they took their first steps over the threshold.

As the last member of the group passed beyond the doors, they snapped shut, shutting out their only source of light, with a crack that resounded throughout the darkness, as if to sound their doom. The group pressed themselves together, as darkness surrounded them.

"Betrayer… in truth it was I who was betrayed! Imprisoned for ten thousand years, only to be freed and then banished once my task was done… but still I am hunted, still I am hounded and now you dare set forth within my very lair? You are not prepared…"

The voice echoed all around the group. Fear started to spread through them, as the anxiety of an assault from any direction started to take a hold of them.

Then the group turned toward a green light that appeared within the darkness, they watched as it spread a symmetrical pattern upon the darkness that burned into their eyes as they watched; it spread into the shape of twin blades. Suddenly green fel light burst forth from twin warglaves, casting the room in a demonic glow, before them stood Illidan, the Betrayer in all his demonic glory. The demonic fire within the creators of his eyes snared each of the attacker's eyes.

"You are not prepared!"


	6. Chapter 6

Events were unfolding quickly now, Kintari knew that the attackers had already started their fight against Illidan, however for his plans to succeed Tyrande Whisperwind must to the fight between the forces of Azeroth and Illidan, but before that one more element was required if the two sides were to unite against their true foe.

Using the Artifact that Kazzak had already attuned to contact Kil'jaeden, but didn't possess the power to send the signal deep enough into the twisted nether to reach his master. Kintari charged the artifact, until a pulse shot forth into the twist nether, and soon the Arch demon would follow it back to its source.

Now he must guide Tyrande once more, within the Black Temple, as her fate within was an unknown, and Kintari would not allow events to unfold blindly.

Tyrande ran through the labyrinth within the Black Temple, her Sentinels at her side, their number had dwindled, as they faced the horrors throughout it. She wouldn't have believed what Illidan had unleashed within this place had she not seen for herself, with every step her heart sank, as she started to realize that Illidan may have fallen too far, and that it was her actions that had allowed this fate to befall him. Still she was determined to see this through to the end.

Her steps began to be more sure footed, as her instincts told her which paths to follow. Years had taught Tyrande to trust in her instincts and gladly allowed it to guide her path.

The priestess and her Sentinels ran through the maze, at each turn she expected new terrors to appear from the shadows, and yet they found no resistance. Finally they came to a door, Tyrande could sense the magic's keeping the doors sealed, and that Illidan lay beyond. Tyrande said a prayer to the Moon Mother, even here on this alien planet, Tyrande's connection to Elune was strong. The Spells dispersed as Elune's power dispelled the fel magic's.

The doors flew open, and a massacre met her eyes. Alliance and Horde lay sprawled throughout the room. Their armour ripped open, or melted by hellfire. Akama and Illidan circled each other, and then clashed together in a dance of blades.

The wounded were being healed by shamans and priests, as mages fought to defend them from Illidan's hellfire that spread around the room. Warriors surrounded Illidan and Akama as they watched the fight unfold, waiting for any chance to strike at the Betrayer.

Tyrande watched as a warrior charged Illidan from behind. Illidan throw one of his warglaves at Akama, clashed against the draenei in a flurry of blows, with a mind of its own. Illidan span and leaped at the warrior, his free hand caught the warriors face, and lifted him from the floor. Hellfire spread from his hands, consuming the warrior's body before his screams died upon the air. Nothing remained but his skull, which Illidan crushed within his grip, before resummoning the warglaves back to his hand.

Tyrande ran forward, she would bring a stop to this slaughter. As she came to Akama's side she prayed once more to the Moon Mother, to protect her children from harm.

Pale light shot forth from the priestess to the roof of the chamber, and cascaded down upon the room, healing the Alliance and Hordes wounds, and banishing the hellfire.

Tyrande stumbled to the ground as Elune's power left her, the pale lights kept the rest of the Azeroth forces, back from Illidan.

"Tyrande!" Illidan reached for his fallen friend.

"Illidan, what has become of you? A tear fell from the priestess eye as she looked upon the once noble form of her friend, twisted into a demonic horror.

Illidan saw the disgust in her eyes, his hand shot back as if burned. Without thinking the shadows of the room wrapped around him in a blanket of darkness to hide his form.

"You should not have come here Tyrande." His voice a echoed boom that came through the darkness.

"Illidan stop this madness, you work once more with demons? How could you?"

Her words cut Illidan greater than any sword, causing his thoughts once more to turn to madness.

_See how she hates you… See how she too thinks you weak, a servant to the Legion. She will never see your true power, never will she be yours!_

Without thinking words of power formed within his mind, the words began to spill from his lips…

"Brother!" Thunder ripped across the sky striking the Black Temple, ripping the stone from the wall in an explosion that shook it to the core. The thunder rolled across the sky, washing over the group within the chamber like a hammer blow.

Malfurion Stormrage appeared within the chamber. Even in this world the elements answered his rage.

"You dare attack my love? You use your power against your own kin?"

"Brother… I…" Shame filled Illidan; disbelief reigned within his mind, as he knew that had Malfurion not prevented him, he would have struck down the priestess.

"Has madness really taken you so far, has your hunger for power finally driven you to turn on those you once loved?" The earth rumbled, echoing Malfurion's rage.

"Malfurion how are you here?" Stared wide eyed at her mate who should be sleeping, as his mind explored the Emerald Dream.

"I do not know my love, this vision appeared to me as I went to enter the Emerald dream, and then I was here, in my vision." Some of Malfurion's rage left him as he looked into his loves eyes, and knew she was unhurt.

Turning back to Illidan, Malfurion finally looked at his brother without being blinded by rage, and what he saw ripped at his heart, the pain was greater than he would ever have imagined.

"Illidan." His words empty of the power they had held before. "Oh Illidan, what power could the demons give you that was worth your soul?"

"It was not demons that took that from me brother…" Illidan looked at his brother; his hand instinctively went toward his chest "That… Demons!"

The sky darkened, as dark clouded spread from a tear in the sky, demonic power crackled within the cloud, until it covered the sky. Then the clouds formed together as a form began to take shape from them.

"Kil'jaeden" The name escaped Illidan's lips

Kintari watched the events unfold. His plan was coming together just as he had hoped. He had shown the priestess how to find Illidan, and she had played her role well. She had been the key to bringing an end to the fighting.

Once the fighting had stopped Kintari had needed to use his power to play a direct role in the shaping of fates path. Malfurion Stormrage was trapped within the Emerald Nightmare, but Kintari had brought a past Malfurion to deal with his brother. Taking Malfurion just before he would enter the Emerald dream would allow him to go unmissed in the past.

Now Kil'jaeden must be defeated, if Kintari's hopes for Outland were to come to fruition.


	7. Chapter 7

"Quickly soldiers, to me!" Ten thousand years of experience took over Tyrande as she commanded the forces of Azeroth to prepare for the demon taking form before them.

The shadows merged together, and Kil'jaeden's avatar stood before the forces of Azeroth, his burning orbs focused on Illidan.

"You have failed me for the last time, elf!" Kil'jaeden's voice shook the very air; the defenders were hard pressed not to falter at the power of his voice. "You flee to this world, cowering from my wrath, and now you mean to oppose me with these..."

His eyes swept over the Azeroth forces, settling on Malfurion. Kil'jaeden's orbs flared, his crimson arm shot forward, pointing one clawed finger at Malfurion's heart, red lightening shot from his finger toward the druid.

Illidan's wings shot back, pushing him toward his brother, knocking him out the way. In a blur of movement he brought his twin blades together to meet the demonic spell. The shadows that had surrounded him where blown from his form as the two forces clashed, his demonic tattoos flared, his entire body tensed as he fought to defend from the power unleashed against his brother.

"Illidan!" Malfurion shouted, staring at his brother in disbelief. He had believed him too far gone to be saved, and now he had sacrificed himself to take the blow meant for him. Whatever Illidan's faults, Illidan had proven their bond still held, and he would not he let him fight alone against the Demon lord.

"A fitting end!" Kil'jaeden roared. His burning orbs focused on Malfurion as he battled with Illidan. "You too will know the loss of a brother, before I flay the flesh from your soul!"

Malfurion watched as Kil'jaeden summoned demonic portals. Only seconds passed until demons started pouring out of them.

"Tyrande, you must give us time." Malfurion told her before calling to the elements of the world, for their aid to help him in ridding it of this demonic foe.

Tyrande watched the two brothers as they faced Kil'jaeden together. The memory of them standing side by side ten thousand years ago against the Legion passed briefly through her mind. Saying a quick prayer for the brothers she turned to the forces of Azeroth.

"Soldiers hold them back, do not fear their blades, Elune will watch over you! Sisters to me!" Together Tyrande and her sisters preyed to the Moon Mother, and once more Elune answered their prayer.

Moon beams fell upon the forces of Azeroth, filling them with renewed strength and hope. The demons could not stand before the pale light, their bodies and armour disintegrated at its very touch, but with each demon that died within the light, the beams grew smaller.

Malfurion had spoken to the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. The elements had raged against the demons presence on their world, to be rid of them they would eagerly lend him their power to purge them from it.

The earth cracked and tumbled beneath Kil'jaeden. Fire erupted from the earth, covering the demon lord. The very air howled as a tornado raged around the demon lord pelting him with rocks. Dark clouds filled the sky, light flashed within as they crackled with lightening; Malfurion took a hold of it, channelling all the lightening to strike together against the demon lord. From every corner of the clouds the lightening raced toward the centre above Kil'jaeden.

The forces of Azeroth watched in awe as light formed at the edges of the clouds, growing brighter, and then started moving toward the spot above Kil'jaeden, like a shrinking halo, until it closed above the demon lord's head.

Light blinded all within the chamber. A sound like the world breaking, thundered above them, throwing soldiers to the floor. When the light faded Kil'jaeden's avatar stood still before the defenders. Malfurion stared in disbelief, until cracks began to spread throughout the demon lord's body, pieces fell from his form turning back into demonic smoke that evaporated in the air.

"The Legion will not be denied!" Kil'jaeden's lips cracked with each word. "Soon your world will be devoured in flame, and your souls will be mine to flay for all eternity" Kil'jaeden's words died upon the wind as the last of his body crumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Akama had fled from the room when Tyrande had interrupted his battle with Illidan. With her interference his plans had begun to fall apart. He knew Tyrande lacked the strength to do what needed to be done and end the life of the Betrayer, only 'She' had the will to exact her vengeance upon the Betrayer. Now that he had summoned her to him, the two of them would bring an end to the Betrayers reign, and the hold he had over his people.

The forces of Azeroth collapsed as the power of Elune left them, each and everyone one of them had pushed their body beyond its limits while the power of Elune filled them, now that her light had left them, they succumbed to fatigue.

Illidan fell to one knee; the titanic effort it had taken to fight against Kil'jaeden had almost been too great. He watched Tyrande, as she and her sisters worked their way through the Azeroth forces, healing any wounds they had suffered. Illidan watched her in admiration; she went from soldier to soldier, easing what suffering she could, not a moment's thought for her own injuries.

Illidan caught movement in the shadows. Illidan began to rise as he watched the creature detach itself from the shadows.

"Akama…" Illidan's voice was tense as the Draenei walked towards him

Something crashed into him from the side, throwing him onto his back, before he could react, a curved blade pressed against his neck. Illidan looked passed the weapon into the face of his attacker.

"Maiev?" His jailor for ten thousand years stood over him, her eyes burned with vengeance.

Illidan should have known that Akama would have freed her as soon as his betrayal became clear.

Maiev's blade left his neck as it shot back to deflect an arrow directed for her; she turned in the direction of the attack.

"Leave him!" Tyrande's voice rang with command as she fired more arrows at the warden. The assault drove Maiev back until she stood beside Akama. The two faced the priestess while Illidan lay between them.

"Maiev, what is the meaning of this?" Malfurion demanded, as he moved to stand with Tyrande.

"The Betrayer is mine! He must pay for his crimes!"

Illidan shut out the voices, his thoughts once more raged within his mind. He fought against the madness in his mind, as it urged him to end those who seek to oppose him.

_For ten thousand years she imprisoned you! She dares enter your realm to imprison you once more!_

_He betrayed you; he allowed them to enter your chamber, seeking your power for their own!_

Malfurion's face entered Illidan's mind. He replayed the events as they stood together as equals, against the might of Kil'jaeden. The scene changed and shifted. Illidan once more saw himself and his brother, but from ten thousand years ago when they had joined together to end the Legion.

_He holds you back; he fears what you could be!_

Tyrande's image filled his thoughts, a memory of how she danced beneath the trees, when they were but children filled his mind

_She will never be yours, she…_

_Enough! _

No longer would he listen to voices not his own. No more would he run from those who would hound him. He would stand by what he had done, and face the judgement they cast upon him.

"Enough…" Illidan's rang with a steely determination. "Too long had others decided my path. Too long have I listened to voices not my own. No more!"

"Akama." Illidan's eyes fell upon the draenei. "Your people are free."

Illidan watched Akama's hatred turn to disbelief as the spell on his people finally came to an end. Illidan turned to face Maiev

"Maiev, for ten thousand years you have watched over me, and now you hunt me, even after I left our world. No longer" Illidan raised both hands toward her, and the two of them flew together. A flash lit the room as the two came together.

They stood facing each other, Illidan's hands placed upon her shoulders.

"What have you done?" Maiev's voice shook, her eyes wide as she tried to make sense of the attack, yet finding no harm had befallen her.

"Our lives are bound together; forever will you know where I am and the colour of my thoughts. No more will I ever be imprisoned, but no this, if you ever seek my life, you only need take your own, if one of us falls, both will join the void."

Illidan turned and walked away from Akama and Maiev, to stand beside Malfurion.

"Now brother, I would return home and face my judgemen."


	9. Chapter 9

Kintari was satisfied. The events he had set in motion had played out well, and with Illidan surviving the battle within the Black Temple, his hopes for the future had grown a little brighter. Now he watched as a new future played out before him, the ripples change spread as time flowed.

There was just one last task Kintari had to preform before he could leave the mortals to their own fates, for now.

While Malfurion passed through the portal, Kintari took him back to his own time. Posing as a Bronze dragon, Kintari told Malfurion that his actions had saved his brother and that if he wished to continue to aid him and all of Azeroth he must continue what he had planned before he had been taken, and enter the Emerald dream.

* * *

With Malfurion's disappearance after they had passed through the Dark Portal, Illidan searched for his brother. Using his magic Illidan was able to locate his Malfurion. Maiev demanded to go with him. Illidan told Maiev she was free to do as she pleased.

Together the two and a company of Night elves travelled to the Moonglades, where they discovered that Malfurion had been in the Emerald Dream for over a year, and had failed to awaken. Illidan puzzled by how this could be, decided to stay within the Stormrage borrow dens, where he could reflect on all that had happened, and his brother's fate.

Maiev vowed to stay with Illidan, and watch over the borrow dens, protecting it from attackers within and without. In truth she had lost her purpose, and while she was no longer hunting Illidan, she couldn't bring herself to let him go.

* * *

Tyrande had left the brothers to return with the Azeroth forces to tell the Naaru of what had happened within the Black Temple. Once she returned to Shattrath she learned of what had unfolded within the Tempest Keep prison, the Eye.

Kael'thas had been executed, or so the Blood elves had thought, upon their return to Shattrath however Kael'thas had sent a message, mocking the Naaru and the Azeroth forces, and that his master Kil'jaeden would be their end.

With the appearance of Kil'jaeden's avatar and Kael'thas' warning the Naaru quickly called for an open council for all the races of Outland. They could only presume that the Legion was returning to Outland, and with the battle that had taken place, the Naaru could not hold the planet.

The Alliance and Horde held their own council once word of what had taken place in outland reached them. While the Alliance and Horde wished to help the Naaru, and the people of Outland they could not allow the Dark Portal to remain open, if the Legion took Outland they would have a perfect stronghold where they could prepare an attack on Azeroth.

It was finally decided that all those who wished could come to Azeroth. The Alliance and Horde had agreed that the inhabitants of Outland could take the lands of Silithus and Un'Goro Crate, with the blessing of the Cenarion Circle. The Naaru could remove the remaining taint left by the old god C'thun, and reform the land with the help of the druids.

* * *

The battle within Quel'thalas unfolded much like that of the 'Old time'; however Illidan had agreed to support the Blood elves in their fight to retake the Sunwell, and beat back the demons within. Illidan sought to undo some of the damage he had coursed the elves. He knew that it was his technique of siphoning power from demons that had ultimately lead to the Prince's alliance with the Legion, and he would do everything within his power to right that wrong.

With Illidan's aid, Kil'jaeden was beaten back to the Twisted Nether once more. Unlike in the 'Old time' Anveena had not had to sacrifice her life to repel the demons, instead she returned to who true form, returning the Sunwell back its former glory. With Anveena's sacrifice of losing her human form, Kalecgos stayed with the Sunwell to protect it. With the well restored and with the void now filled that had plagued the Blood elves they could rebuild Quel'thalas to its past splendour.

* * *

The Netherwing Dragonflight had been searching for their place since hatching from their eggs only to find themselves in an alien world with no one to lead them, now with the Legion returning once more, Neltharaku sought for a way to save his people.

Neltharaku sort the aid of Malygos. The Aspect of Magic had eagerly agreed to help the Netherwing Dragonflight, his madness had been eased by their very presence and he had grown fond of their flight.

Now with the Blue Dragonflights home once more teeming with the sound of life the hope for Malygos and his brood grew.

* * *

Within the frozen waste of Northrend creatures moved with a new purpose. However it was not new life that had brought about this activity upon the roof of the world, but undeath.

The Lich King had felt the presence of its old master, Kil'jaeden and now he once more walked within the hallowed halls of his citadel to bring his wrath to the world.


End file.
